Anneliese the ring, and the stone
by Ravenclaw'sgirl
Summary: A girl from one place in another and back
1. Anneliese, the ring and elves

Chapter 1 It was about midnight when a crash rang out of nowhere. A hollow laughter was heard as a bright green light flashed. A shrill scream came out that sounded something like, "No! Not my baby! Not Anneliese! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!" With one last scream she died. When he went to kill the youngster he found he couldn't do it. When he tried to he got a rebound that almost killed him. On her, it left a crescent shaped scar on the skin of her right shoulder. He decided to give her more then just her scar. He grasped her left arm and turned it until he saw her inner arm. He, whose name was Voldemort, waved his hand in a grand gesture speaking the words, "ENGRAVIO SEGNE MORSMORDRE!" He then pressed the tip of the burning wand to the little girl's arm. She cried out in pain. When he finally took it off she sighed. He created a ring and put his power into it. Then he put it on a chain around her neck and took off to destroy her cousin. He stupidly left her alive as Anneliese Catherine Devlin, the girl who lived. She would have laughed, if she could, if she had known what had happened to him after he left. About twenty minutes later a giant on a motorcycle drove up carrying a baby boy. It was her cousin Harry James Potter. The giant, whose name was Rubeus Hagrid picked up Anneliese and brought the two children to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, who spoke for a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore put Harry and a note on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. They left with the words, "Good luck, Harry Potter." Prof. McGonagall left. Albus took Anneliese with him because she was going to be raised in an elven colony by King Thranduil, father of Legolas. He immediately fell in love with little Anneliese, because of this Dumbledore knew she'd be safe. So Dumbledore gave Thranduil instructions for care of Anneliese in elvish. Then he left them. Thranduil smiled at the little girl. She cooed at him and Legolas. Legolas smiled totally smitten by her. Thranduil proclaimed her a Northern Mirkwood princess, making her name Princess Anneliese Catherine Devlin. Anneliese gurgled at him as he made it official. He thought, ~Charming child, I'm glad she's half-elven and that Albus brought her to me. She will be like the daughter I never had.~ He raised her to all the elven ways, music and magic for she had many powers and adventures as well. 


	2. Father, powers and run

Chapter 2 Let's see... about 7 human years have passed since we saw Anneliese last. By now she is an elegant half-elven child. She has lavender eyes the color of wonder, waist length multi colored hair and a great personality. She wears a pretty ring on a chain around her neck. It was usually hidden under her shirt. She uses a bow & arrows, sword and a knife. She and Legolas were grooming there horses when Thranduil called them to him. "Legolas, you and Anneliese have been summoned by King Elrond in Rivendell. Legolas I want you to go straight there. Because I would like to speak with Anneliese alone for awhile. She will join you later." Legolas rode off. When they were alone Thranduil motioned to Anneliese for them to talk. This is what was said: "Yes father?" "No child, don't call me father." "But, why not?" "Because child, I'm not your father. That's why." "You're not??" "No, I'm not." He proceeds to tell her exactly what happened to her years ago. Her eyes widened, "Oh... That's where I got this then?" She pulled the ring from under her shirt and showed it to him. Thranduil gasped. He went to take a closer look and asked eagerly, "May I see it?" Anneliese could easily hear the eagerness in his voice. A little voice in the back of her mind told her, ~ Don't let him see it! Do you see the effect the ring is already having on him? It's because you've always worn the thing that yain't effected. ~ Another one replied, ~Oh please, just let him see it. I mean, he's the one who's raised you like a daughter. He deserves something. ~ During the time she was contemplating this King Thranduil got a fiery look in his eyes. That was about the time when Anneliese's powers came in to play, and I mean all of them. She looked at Thranduil and caught his thought; ~I must get that ring! ~ She knew that she should get away from him. But by the time she got to that conclusion it was too late for her to get away. He lunged and knocked her to the ground. He then sat on her and tried to take the ring from her. Anneliese squirmed underneath him. When he touched the ring it burned his hands. That really pissed him off. So he started taking out his rage on her and beat the hell out of her. Then he did stuff that would become repressed memories that she would only talk about to someone she really got to know. When he went into the palace to his room and fell asleep, Anneliese got some of her stuff together. She would join Legolas in Rivendell immediately. ~I don't wanna stay in the presence of a mad man. ~ She got her bow, arrows, sword, dagger, food and money. 


	3. Wraiths, water and pain

Chapter 3 Anneliese saddled her horse, Snowbell and set off for Rivendell. But on the way there the dark lord, Sauron, owner of the One Ring became aware of her. This was not because she ever wore the ring but because it was touching her bare skin. He sent the nine Ringwraiths after her. Her new elven senses caught them before they got even close. She whispered some words of instruction to Snowbell, "Noro lim, Snowbell, noro lim!" The wraiths caught up to her. She yelled her battle cry, "Gurth goth (rim) lye!" She drew her sword and attacked, but her sword made no wound. Then the head wraith stabbed her in the side with its Mordor blade knowing that it would push her to the dark side because he had experienced that earlier with Frodo Baggins. He laughed coldly with anticipation, spooking her horse. Snowbell bolted with Anneliese desperately trying to keep seat. The riders followed after her, baulking at the river because of what happened earlier. Gandalf was walking by the river when he noticed a horse running towards the river. He noticed that the rider was looking very pale and drawn. The horse crossed the river. He was about to do something when the rider cried out the same incantation that was used earlier:  
  
Nin o Chithaeglir Lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen Dan in Ulaer!  
  
Nin o Chithaeglir Lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen Dan in Ulaer!  
  
Then the river washed the wraiths away a second time. After the horse stopped moving it's rider fell off. Gandalf walked over to it and looked at the rider. He raised an eyebrow as he recognized the rider as Princess Anneliese. He then noticed her wound and the weapon that made the wound. He brought the girl inside. When Legolas heard the news of her arrival he rushed to her room. When he saw her he skidded to a halt. She looked terrible with a pale face and dilated pupils. The elven healer tried to heal her. It would take a while. Legolas insisted that he stay by her side while they worked. They got her healed and left her to sleep. When she finally woke up they hugged. Legolas asked her what happened to make her change her mind. She told him most of what happened. Although he sensed that there was more, he did not try to pry it out of her. Elrond called them to the council along with Frodo Baggins to a secret council. There were others there besides the three know elves and the hobbit. There was Gandalf, Glorifindel, Gloin, his son Gimli, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boramir. She and Frodo were asked to put their rings on the pedestal. All contemplated the rings and spoke a while, although Anneliese couldn't keep up with what they were saying because of a warning in her heart. Suddenly Gimli the dwarf jumped up and tried to crush the rings under his axe. Anneliese shrieked and dropped to the ground in pain. Legolas helped her up and notice a new gash on her forehead. "Gimli if you would desist from doing that." Gimli answered, "Why?" Legolas replied, "You're hurting Anneliese." Gimli asked, "Really let's see then." They all came close and saw the cuts. So Gimli stopped. For the first time since she had been there she spoke. "I thank you Master Gimli. May I have my ring back please?" They gave it to her and she fell silent again. They start speaking until Frodo, who hasn't taken his eyes off her, speaks, "I will take the ring too Mordor, but do not know the way." Elrond spoke with the others about the companions and although he'd had nine in his mind to begin with he wanted an extra one in case. Since Legolas was one of them he volunteered Anneliese as the 10th companion. She consented with a nod. Elrond approved and dismissed them to get ready to leave the next day. 


	4. Falling, pain and Harry

Chapter 4 The next morning they set off with stuff packed. All of you know the story of the Fellowship of the ring so I'm not gonna go into it. Just imagine the rest of the story sticking Anneliese into it until Moria, where she fell off the cliff with Gandalf. To her this all took three years. At least growth wise it did. She was about 10 when she fell with Gandalf. But she lands in a totally different spot from where Gandalf lands. What is past is done. Anneliese landed on a patch of grass. Her whole body hurt because she had been smashed against the walls, so she was a mass of bruises from head to foot. She got up and staggered around because she was dizzy from pain. The people around her gasped and moved out of the way. Then came a collective gasp then someone shouted, "Look out!" There was skidding. *thud!* It felt like someone ran over her with a horse. She was lying in the middle of the road with a car sitting on one of her legs. A large man with no neck and a mustache got out of the car with 2 boys and a woman. One of the boys was large and blonde. The other was skinny with black hair. The woman was tall with too much neck. She asked stiffly, "What the matter Vernon?" Vernon answered, "I think we hit something." When he went to see what it was he yelled out, "Not something, someone!" He looked the child over and noticed something on her shoulder. He pushed her collar away to what it was, then saw the crescent moon scar. "P-P-Petunia!" He sputtered "Come see this!" Petunia approached and leaned over Anneliese, completely blocking the view. Petunia cried out, "Oh, no! Vernon! It can't be!" Vernon shook his head completely baffled, replied, "Yes that's her. She's another one of them." Noticing the boys fighting he motioned Petunia to get them to the car. He called 911 and reported the accident. Petunia shooed the boys away with, "Duddy-kins! Get into the car." To the other boy she spoke nastily, "Get in the car Harry." Vernon came back and they talked until the ambulance came. The paramedics put Anneliese onto a gurney and her to the ambulance. Harry, in the car, stood on the seat to get a better view. He got a poke from Dudley but didn't care. He had to see the girl; he did for a good two minutes before they loaded her. He fell in desperate love with her and wondered if he'd see her again. In his heart he knew he would, so didn't worry. (much!) The ambulance drove away. Vernon got in the car and they continued to the zoo. Anneliese went to the hospital, the nurses hooked her up to contraptions and the doctors fixed her leg. 


	5. Robes, Draco, true love

Chapter 5 Over in a castle called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the writing quill, which keeps a record of all the witches and wizard found the place where it had written "Anneliese Catherine Devlin" and wrote 11. The witch in charge, Minerva McGonagall noticed it write this, but it continued writing under Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Her eyes were fixed on Harry Potter, and she went to Albus Dumbledore. He sent letters to all four children. Since ya'll know of Harry's problems I'm not gonna into it. Anneliese had the same problems. Vernon claimed the girl and told the staff not to let her have letters. She tried to get them but with her cast couldn't get any. She did see one though for a few minutes. The envelope read:  
Miss A. Devlin  
Room 28 in the hospital  
2840 hospital rd.  
London, England But it was taken away before she could read it. This happened until Hagrid went to get Harry. Since her leg was better, she could leave. Before she did she snitched one of her letters. As she walked down the streets, she looked through her pockets found some money, then pulled out her letter and read it. It said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Devlin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
~Owl? ~ She wondered. ~What the hell is an owl?~ She was so busy wondering what they were talking about that she literally walked right into a tall man and small boy walking to the same spot from the other direction. They knocked her on her ass. The big man, Rubeus Hagrid helped her up, in the process making a large hole in her shirt at the shoulder. Her pale creamy skin showed making Harry love her more, he then noticed the crescent moon scar and recognized her as the girl they hit months ago. He told Hagrid about this. Hagrid was furious. After calming down he did introductions, "Harry, this is Anneliese Catherine Devlin. Anneliese, this is Harry James Potter. And I am Rubeus Hagrid." Anneliese smiled shyly as Harry kissed her cheek. Grinning Hagrid commented, "I think he's taken a fancy to yeh. Well let's go in." He opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. "Yeh can come with us if yeh'd like Anneliese." Smiling she replied, "Yes please." He spoke to Tom, the bartender. People started shaking their hands. Professor Quirrell stopped to talk to Harry, and then Hagrid took them to the back and tapped the bricks on a wall. "3 up... 2 across." he muttered. The bricks pushed back and became part of the wall. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." They stepped through and walked to Gringotts. On the way they saw amazing sights. Cauldrons- "Yeah you'll need one. But we should get money first." said Hagrid. They passed the Eeyops Owl Emporium and a whole bunch of others till they cam to the destination. "Gringotts." The building, towers, over all others a tall snowy white. There were bronze doors with an inscription that read:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Yeh'd be mad to try to rob this place." commented Hagrid cheerfully. The three went in and got what they needed and got what money they needed. They went to Madam Malkin's to get uniforms. Harry and Anneliese went in alone. Madam Malkin was a squat witch, dressed in mauve. "Hogwarts dearies?" she asked, but before either could speak, she went on to say, "Got the lot here- - in fact a young man is being fitted now." In the back of the store on a footstool was a boy with a pale, pointed face. A witch was pinning his long black robe. Harry and Anneliese were put on stools on either side of him. The boy said, "Hello, Hogwarts too I suppose?" They answered, "Yes." The boy drawled, "My father's buying my books, mother's looking at wands and after that I'm gonna drag them to look at the racing brooms and bully father into getting me one. I don't see why first years can't have one. I'm gonna smuggle it in." Harry was reminded of Dudley. "Do either of you have a broom? Do you play Quidditch at all?" Both answered no. "I do- father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for the house team. I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" He got another negative. Both children were feeling really dumb right now. "Well no one knows until they get there. But I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd leave wouldn't you? Say look at that man there!" He pointed out the window. There was Hagrid with three big cones. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." says Harry pleased about knowing this. The boy sneered, "Ah yes he's a sort of servant isn't he?" Coldly Harry replies, "Gamekeeper." Sneering more he replied, "Exactly, I hear he lives like a savage, when he tries magic it backfires." Harry said, "I think he's brilliant, don't you Anneliese?" Anneliese replies, "Yes I do." With another sneer he asked, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Harry answered, "Dead." "Oh sorry," said the other boy, not sounding sorry whatsoever. "They were our kind, weren't they?" "Yes they were witches and wizards if that is what you mean." Harry answered, because Anneliese remained silent. He went on with, "They shouldn't let in the other kind. They didn't know 'til they got the letter. They should only keep the old wizarding families in. What's your surname anyway?" Before either of them could speak Anneliese blew up. "Surnames! Quidditch! Hufflepuff, Slytherin! What the hell are these things?!?!?!?!?" The witch pinning her robe took a step back when she moved. Anneliese jumped of the stool and hurled herself at the boy. They fell off his stool and started wrestling on the floor. During this time Madam Malkin told Harry he was done, so he got up and left. Anneliese and the boy continued to fight. There was a point where the boy was sitting on Anneliese's chest. He looked down on her and watched her chest heave. He thought that was very fetching. Then while he was looking into her bright lavender eyes, he fell deeply, completely in love. She watched as his perfect grey eyes lightened to a slate grey. ~Cor Blimey! ~ She thought ~this is very bad. Or is it? ~ These thoughts gave her the energy to heave him off. *Thump!* He hit the wall, got up and brushed stuff off himself. "You are a very worthy and beautiful opponent. My name is Draco Malfoy." He took her hand and kissed it. *Muah!* Anneliese smiled and answered with what Draco thought was a very fetching pout. "My name is Anneliese." He considered the name and thought it was familiar sounding. He raised an eyebrow. "Full name please, Anneliese." shyly smiling, "Anneliese Catherine Devlin. If you please, sir." Draco gasped inwardly, ~It's her! ~ Out loud he said. "You are prettier then they say." Anneliese blushed happily. Draco looked at his watch and started. "Oh my God! Look at the time! Father is going to be furious at me for keeping him waiting. I will see you at school then my love." Anneliese, still blushing furiously, nodded assent. Draco kissed her on the forehead, paid for his and her robes and left the store. Smiling Madam Malkin commented, "Imagine, a new couple started, in my shop too. Goodbye, dear, and good luck on your relationship." 


	6. Savior, Hospital, problem

Chapter 6 Anneliese left the shop very puzzled. She looked around and realized that she was all alone in Diagon Alley. She started wandering the appropriate stores buying her school stuff, however got caught up at Quality Quidditch supplies because Draco had gotten her thinking about Quidditch. You'd think her life was already complicated as it was, but it gets even more complicated when she gets close to Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. There was a crowd around two gentlemen fighting about something stupid. Both miscast a spell, which bounced off walls. All ran in terror. Both of the miscast spells bounced off the wall and headed straight for Anneliese's head. She sensed the rogue spells, before they hit she ducked so the hit the wall and bounced back. But ducking didn't help her much. Because she stood up too fast, so both spells hit her square in the chest, knocking her backwards through wall after window after door and into a brick wall. She shrieked in pain. At that moment debris from the building crashed around her. Glass hit her face. She lapsed into shock. The only person to hear her rushed from Flourish and Blott's to the spot. What she saw nearly made her cry out. There were broken wood and broken windows everywhere. She looked for the source of the destruction, then saw a pool of blood which she followed to a certain spot where the building had collapsed. The young woman called for help and some paramedics came and removed the rubbish. When they stiffened slightly the girl went to see what they had found and was horrified. She actually screamed this time, because what she saw was the battered form of our hero Anneliese, a girl about her age. The fighters Arthur Weasely and Lucius Malfoy ran up, disrupting the security guards, who missed catching them. The men started kicking her and yelled obscenities such as, "God damn you bitch! You got in the way! Now we're both in trouble!" This went on until the girl got so mad that she blew up at them. "Will you two jackasses stop that already? She didn't do anything to deserve that! All she did was be in the wrong place the wrong time. Besides if you dim-witted fools hadn't been fighting in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" She paused to take deep breaths. All eyes were on her. She continued, "So you can not, blame her for something you did!" While she had been speaking the paramedics had put Anneliese on a gurney and rolled her into the ambulance, then one of them walked over to her and motioned for her to climb in, just in case. She noticed that Anneliese looked rather peaceful considering the fact she was almost killed. There was something about Anneliese's posture, face and general appearance. She thought that under all that grime, blood and glass that there was something pretty about that face. She also wondered what the face looked like. She asked what she could do to help, but was told to leave Anneliese alone. Suddenly the monitor plugged into Anneliese went haywire! Everyone worked frantically as they arrived at the hospital. One of the doctors working on Anneliese yelled out "We need someone wipe off the blood from her face!" They enlisted the girl to take a soft cloth and carefully to blot the blood off. There was something about that face. Now that she could see it, she was enchanted. She kept the blood staunched when there was movement from under the cloth. The doctors caught that movement. The girl watched as Anneliese opened her eyes, eyes the color of lavender, so deep you could drown in them. Privately the girl thought they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were very beautiful, although the pupils were slightly dilated right then. The doctor took her blood pressure and her heart rate under control. One of them yelled, "Might wanna get her out of here before doing anything." She was still entranced by Anneliese's wide lavender eyes when the doctor pulled her out. When she was gone the doctors began the process. I'll leave it at that because the process is very gross, to me at least. So we join the other girl in the waiting room. It was like withdrawal, not being able to look into Anneliese's fever bright, but deep lavender eyes. The only thing she could actually hear from the other room was shouts and a few words. It sounded something like this. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" Then one of the doctors started sputtering. Hey what's this doing on? The people in the waiting have been listening. What a bunch of-"*click* All the people went back to what they were doing, grumbling the whole time. 


	7. Electricity, Hermione, yell

The girl rolled her eyes at the display. Hours later a doctor came out silently. He woke her up. When completely awake she asked, "Is she...?" Doctor answered, "Yes, if you would follow me please." They walked briskly to the room Anneliese was in. She wondered, "Who is Anneliese? That name sounds vaguely familiar. Why?" The doctor smiled wryly. "It should. In here please." She walked into the room a few feet then stopped dead in her tracks. "I thought she was..." Her voice trailed off. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You thought she was dead? No you must have misunderstood me. She is very much alive and well. She wanted to see you. Go in carefully though. Don't startle her, she is rather weak now." The girl walked in and gasped because she hadn't seen the injuries completely. Anneliese had stitches on gashes that were all over her beautiful body and face. (Least that's what the girl thought) She looked strangely asleep though, one of the doctors commented, "She's unconscious. Talk to her." She spoke to Anneliese. She pretty much said little romantic nothings in her ear. Anneliese didn't like it because she sat up and spewed elvish obscenities at her. The other girl stepped back daunted by verbal assault. The doctors applauded and commented, "Good job young lady." They took Anneliese's blood pressure when her body suddenly stiffened. Her lavender eyes widened in pain ever so slightly. The doctors pushed the other girl out of the room for a couple of minutes, then "You can come back in." After checking her again they walked out with a bundle. The girl walked in, noting that Anneliese seemed in slight pain. She stared eagerly into Anneliese's eyes, taking in the color. That was at least until she noticed Anneliese watching her as well. Anneliese demanded, "Hello! What the hell is your fucking problem?" All the other girl could get out was, "Huh... wha-" Anneliese didn't even let her finish, "What part of my god damn sentence didn't you understand? Was it the part that came out of my mouth? Ohmygod! You are such a dang idiot!" Anneliese rolled her eyes in disgust. The other girl finally worked up a good retort. "Oh yeah, well if you hadn't been hit by those spells, and smashed into walls, I, the one who helped you, wouldn't be here!" She yelled. Anneliese cringed, set back by the display suddenly began to cry. The other girl's gaze softened slightly, but not for long. "No, don't even start the water works on me. What do you expect me to do when you just insulted me? You'd expect me to yell!" This time Anneliese's temper soared to an abnormal height, she exploded: "What the hell am I supposed to do??? I just found out my parents were murdered by a mad man; I was sent to another place and the man I considered as my father attacked me! Then I fell into a hole while helping a friend. I was hit by some idiot's car, shoved into a hospital and when I got out met a large man and one of the boys from the car that hit me! I then met people in a pub and shook hands with them! We went to Madam Malkin's robe place and I wrestled with a blonde boy who thought I was a worthy and beautiful opponent. By then the large man and boy were gone and I was lost! I was heading to Olivanders when those spells hit me. Now I'm having a yelling contest with you!" Anneliese took deep breaths so she was able to control herself. The other girl looked flustered, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Hermione held out her hand. She watched as Anneliese eyed it in distaste, then reached out and grasped it. The touch of Anneliese's hand to hers was like electricity. It gave Hermione shivers being in contact with such a special person. "Anneliese Catherine Devlin. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." The girls walked to the front desk with Hermione (most likely on purpose) carrying Anneliese. Anneliese squirmed in her grip. The lady there looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you ladies??" Hermione smiled, "Yes I'd like to check my friend out." They talked some about it. Then they got ready to go. 


	8. 3 girls, train, and toad

Before the girls left Anneliese remembered something and whispered it into the woman's ear. The woman nodded assent. The two girls left, Anneliese still squirming. Anneliese noticed three girls her age. They watched Anneliese whisper in Hermione's ear and point to them. Hermione, with her face radiantly shining, walked over to them. The girls watched shyly as Hermione and Anneliese came up to them. She had Hermione put her down. "Hi! I'm Anneliese Catherine Devlin and this is Hermione Granger. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The blond girl, who seemed the ring leader, spoke up. "Ummmmmmm... I'm Kornelia, this is Melinda and Maria. We're from America. We are here because we are supposed to be." As Kornelia was doing introductions she pointed to each girl in turn. Melinda was a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Maria was slightly shorter with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Kornelia herself was a blond with grey eyes. Anneliese, with Hermione behind her, watched the girl's faces carefully. Their eyes lightened from what they naturally were. They were getting the same look as Hermione. Anneliese rolled her eyes in disgust and asked, "Do any of you have any money? "Without taking their eyes off her the girls answered, "No." Anneliese thought, Oh no, I've started more of them. Out loud she said, "Do you have keys of gold, silver, or bronze?" Each girl had one, Melinda with gold, Kornelia with silver and Maria with bronze. They went to retrieve the money and stuff each needed. They went to King's Cross station where Anneliese met Amber Albertus, her soon to be best friend. Amber is about Anneliese's height with blond hair and grey eyes. The introductions are made and the six girls now walked to Platform 9 ¾, not noticing the people behind them. They got one car to themselves, luckily enough. The train had started moving when a boy walked into their car and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? I seem to have lost mine." Anneliese told him that they haven't. The boy said, "My name is Neville Longbottom. Will someone help me find Trevor?" Anneliese and Hermione said they would. They walked from car to car asking about the toad. When they got to a certain part of the train Hermione wanted to talk to the people in it. 


End file.
